Everything Went Wrong
by Jambaa
Summary: Ruthie is over Jack, but Jack realizes he's not over Ruthie. Martin and Sandy run into each other by mistake, and it is not a friendly reunion. Everything goes wrong. R & R. :]
1. Mistakes and Mishaps

**Jack's POV**

I watched Ruthie walked away. She had an infallible and glossy essence about her. A polished and ideal girl she was. Could I be making a mistake by not dating her? No. I'm too old for her. Last night I felt I couldn't even talk about _things_ in front of her. I turned around and tried to forget about her, but she remained in my mind all day.

**Ruthie's POV**

I walked away from Jack, feeling impassive. Butterflies no longer lingered in my stomach when he was in my presence. My cheeks wouldn't get hot and turn rosy red. I was actually over Jack. It was a great feeling, like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I glided through the hallway, beaming.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The clock that hung on the wall of Mr. Thomas's room was ticking and tocking. Ruthie wanted to get to lunch and tell Meredith that she was finally over Jack. Imagining her reaction made her smile. _"You're over Jack? Or was it your father who told you he was too old to go out with you?" _She watched in anticipation as the ticking hand crept up the numbers making its way to the pinnacle of the clock, finishing the minute that would release the sound of the bell. "RING!"

Ruthie jumped from her seat after retrieving her backpack and headed towards her locker. On the way she ran into Martin.

"Hey Ruthie," said Martin as he stopped in the hallway to say hello.

"Hi Martin," she said. Things had been awkward between them ever since she thought he had said he loved her when he really meant, 'I got Sandy pregnant.'

"I saw you talking to Jack earlier. So, you guys going out tonight?"

"What do you think?" she asked wishing to hear his opinion on the matter.

"I already told you. Previously, you got mad at me," Martin paused, "He's too old for you. And don't get mad at me for saying that, you asked."

"Oh, I'm not mad. We're not going out. We both decided, after, well, you know, _the talk_, that he was too old for me."

Martin's eyes gleamed in surprise.

"Wow. I didn't see that coming," Martin paused once more, "Even after your dad said you could go on a date with him, you don't want to?"

"I think Jack's a great guy. Like you, my dad, and I now think, he's too old for me. He even said it himself."

"Ruthie, I'm glad you made that decision. I'll see you later."

"Bye, Martin."

Ruthie let a smile overcome her face. As soon as she made it to her locker, she grabbed her lunch and headed for the lunch room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After school Ruthie ran up to her room to record her thoughts in her diary.

**Ruthie's POV**

I wonder if Martin is starting to like me. I wish. Hmm. If going out with Jack won't get him to like me… Then again, I shouldn't want to be with him. He got Sandy pregnant. What a mistake on his part.

_Ruthie shook her head._

**Martin's POV**

Life sucks. I hate being an expectant father. It shouldn't _be_ my responsibility. I didn't mean to do it.

_Martin sat on his bed and cupped his hands over his chin and shook his head._

What have _I_ done?

**Jack's POV**

It was a mistake. I want to be in a relationship. I don't want to just always be breaking up and hooking up. I want Ruthie to be my girlfriend. I want Ruthie…but she doesn't want me…does she?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Ruthie, can you get the boys for dinner?" asked Annie who was preparing the table for a warm family dinner consisting of ham, a spinach salad, Hawaiian bread rolls, and some mashed potatoes.

"Sam, David, it's time for dinner," called Ruthie as she continued up the last few steps.

"Ruthie! Guess what!" yelled Sam.

"Yah Ruthie! Guess what!" yelled David.

"Mom said we could have a sleepover this week," said Sam.

"Yah, with all of our friends. You can come if you want to Ruthie," added David.

"Wow, that sounds fun. What do you say we talk about it during dinner?" asked Ruthie encouraging the boys downstairs.

"Okay," said Sam and David at different times.

Everybody gathered around the table and took their seats. The dinner table was filled by Eric, Annie, Ruthie, Sam and David. The Kinkirks were eating out for the night while Sandy volunteered to baby-sit Savanah.

"Shall we pray?" asked Eric. The family nodded in mutual concession.

"Dear God, today was a wonderful day to show your love for us. We thank you that we have family to surround us, and a warm dinner to share. Bless this food in our bodies. Amen."

The Camdens dug into the meal in front of them.

"So, Ruthie, how are you and Jack. Why aren't you going out tonight?" asked Eric in a happily suspicious tone hoping for a certain outcome of an answer.

"Oh, we decided, together, that Jack is just too old for me. And don't you dare say 'I told you so,' I'm working this out on my own. He is a nice guy, and perhaps in the future we could get to know each other better, but for now friends is a good key level for a relationship at our age."

Eric and Annie shared a glance and a smile, knowing that their daughter had been raised right.


	2. Regret

Jack sat in his room thinking about Ruthie.

_She brought in so many labels. _

His thoughts of Ruthie would not cease to an end; they were like a thousand specks of glitter sticking to one's hands. Like he would shake of the thoughts as if they were sparkly dust, he bobbed his head and thought of school, sports, and anything but Ruthie.

_Let's see how the Red Sox are doing._

A click of a button turned the television on and sent Ruthie out of Jack's longing mind.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Martin was troubled. It didn't take much thought for him to grab his coat and walk over to the Kinkirk's home. He knew that Kevin would help him deal with Sandy. Nobody should have to deal with something like this, but what could he do? Upon reaching the door, he shivered and knocked lightly knowing Savanah was probably asleep by now. A white fog rested in front of his mouth as he breathed soft breaths.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sandy gently cradled Savanah in her arms thinking of how sweet and perfectly innocent she looked. Walking gingerly towards Savanah's room, Sandy laid her down in a crib.

"Goodnight Savanah," Sandy smiled and kissed her soft head of light blonde hair. She rubbed her tummy and thought of the day when she'd be putting her own baby to sleep. Sandy hoped her baby was as cute and cuddly as Savanah. As she tiptoed out of the room and tenderly closed the door, she heard a light knocking.

_That must be Kevin and Lucy. Why wouldn't they come around the back though?_

Sandy hurried to the door wondering what kept the Kinkirk's from coming around to the back. She slowly turned the knob and opened the door. Bouquets of glowing roses loomed in on her cheeks as she saw Martin standing in front of her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Ruthie**, _Ruthie, _Ruthie, Ruthie…

Jack found himself tracing the letters of Ruthie's name on his homework. This had to be stopped. How come all of a sudden he decided she was the right girl? _He _was the one to break the date with _her_.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Jack's POV**

I thought about calling Ruthie, but what would I say? Maybe she's not really over me. Maybe somehow she's thinking about me as much as I'm thinking about her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ruthie pushed the buttons on the telephone in a familiar order. The line began to ring.

"Hey, it's Martin, leave me a message. I'll get back to you."

She sighed and tossed the phone on her bed. A small yawn made its way to Ruthie; she crawled to her bed and pulled herself up on it. Her eyes closed. It was only seconds later one could hear the soft breaths she was taking as her stomach moved up and down.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As the large wooden door to the Kinkirk house opened and revealed who the opener of the door was, Martin wished he had at least called first.

"M-Martin?" Sandy stuttered.

"Sandy, is Kevin home?" he asked not making eye contact. Sandy had gotten over her little dream that she and Martin would get married and live happily ever after. Martin was an irresponsible teenage boy who wouldn't take credit for his actions. However, as she saw him standing in front of her, regret filled her body. Martin brought back those memories, and she just couldn't stand to see him.

"I'm babysitting while they eat out," she answered with a frustrated tone in her voice.

Martin stared at Sandy's large stomach.

"So, this is actually…real?" he asked pointing to her stomach. Sandy rubbed her tummy.

"Seems to be," she answered confidently, "and Martin, I don't mean to be rude, but you have been absolutely no help at all. You avoid me. You hate me, but Martin, look at this," she said rubbing her stomach, "this is a real living thing. _We_ made it. Now, if you don't want to be involved, that's fine, because I don't see how you could help anyways."

"Look Sandy, this is _not_ my fault, and I don't feel sorry for you! This was eventually going to happen to you, you know that. Sleeping around with guys isn't safe. I just happen to be the unlucky guy that got you pregnant. And I admit, what we did was stupid, but I didn't intend to even do this. _You_ got _me_ into this," Martin stood in front of her, watching tears slowly roll down her cheeks like hard raindrops in a thunderstorm.

Sandy wished she wasn't crying, but she couldn't help it. What Martin said had hurt her, but she wouldn't take that crap from him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As Lucy and Kevin drove passed their house, headed for their driveway, they saw an irked Martin, and a sodden Sandy.

"Oh no," said Lucy.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Sandy's POV**

Is that Kevin and Lucy's car? Crap. I wiped my tears from my luster pink face. I was a mess. Suddenly, anger overwhelmed me, and I couldn't control my hand. As if I were preparing to give someone a high five, I raised my arm in the air and slapped Martin on the cheek. Soon I realized what I had done and found myself struggling to hold Martin's fists away from my body. In defense, I stabbed his toes with my foot. The next thing I knew I saw a worried Lucy running up behind Martin, and a raging Kevin following behind her.


	3. Anguish

**Jack's POV**

I need to talk to Ruthie. Thinking about her all day has driven me crazy. Yet, the way I feel when I think about her is such a good feeling. I wish I could hold her in my arms. Imaging her beauty and glowing elegance makes her seem like an apparition in my mind. She seems so flawless. I _need _Ruthie.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A couple minutes later Jack was in his car and heading for the Camden house. He made it halfway there when he realized it was 10:30 PM and her parents wouldn't want him to bother them at this hour. He sighed in utter disappointment. All he wanted to do was talk to her, but it was safer to wait until tomorrow. Driving pass their house wouldn't hurt though. Jack's lips formed a smile and his eyes closed as he thought about Ruthie.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Martin's POV**

Sandy jammed her foot into my toes and a bitter sharp pain was sent throughout my body. I yelled as I felt it throbbing.

"MARTIN BREWER!"

I turned around and saw a red-faced Kevin and a concerned Lucy passed me and ran to Sandy. My first instinct was to get away from here, but Kevin came at me threatening to pin me down. My face winced in fear. Although, it only took a strong push to get out of his reach, and I was home free. I sprinted as hard as I could, but minutes later my muscles ached and my toe was throbbing. As I slowed down, bright lights invaded my vision and then–

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lucy ran to comfort Sandy and turned around in time to see Martin sprinting away from Kevin.

"Follow him Kevin!" she yelled, afraid something bad would happen.

As she turned back to Sandy she saw her clutching her stomach and crying a river. The sound of Sandy crying blended with the rain that had begun outside; Savanah was soon heard down the hall as well.

"Lucy! Lucy! Make it stop! Make it stop! Make it stop! Lucy! Lucy!" Sandy screamed in agony.

"Oh my gosh! KEVIN!" Lucy yelled for her husband but realized he was far away, probably following Martin.

"I have to call 911!" she said to herself, "Stay with me Sandy. I'm going to get you the hospital."

Lucy anxiously told the police to send an ambulance to their house. This was an emergency. As soon as she hung up the phone she ran to Sandy's side. Martin must have punched her in the stomach, right where the baby was. After taking Savanah out of her crib, Lucy's next thought was to call her parents. Tears began forming in her eyes as she saw Sandy crouch in pain.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Jack's POV**

THUD!

What was that? OH NO! I screeched to a halt and practically flew out the car door for fear of hitting an innocent by-passer…that just happen to be in the middle of the street in the middle of the night. I peaked around the bumper of my car and felt my heart race. I felt aghast and afraid. I looked for recourse, not noticing that I was soaking up rain.

"HELP! HELP! HELP! THERE'S A BOY IN THE MIDDLE OF THE ROAD! HELP! CALL 911!" I screamed, angst overwhelming me. An ambulance seemed to be coming up the road at the time. After rushing over to the boy and studying his features I felt the heavy metal hit me hard in the head. My breathing grew heavy as I stared at his detached face.

"Martin! Martin! Please, Martin, wake up! MARTIN!"

A man came toward me and Martin; his angry faced turned sympathetic.

"MARTIN!" he yelled, his voice filled with fear. Soon his face turned angry again.

"You hit him! You hit him!"

He turned around and began running quickly to catch up with the ambulance that had just passed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Eric and Annie were just settling into bed when the phone rang.

It startled Ruthie as the numerous rings awoke her.

Annie answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Mom! Come down to my house, quick. Sandy and Martin got in a fight and she's in pain and screaming. I called an ambulance, but I don't know what to do! Please mom! Hurry!" Lucy was frantic, and hung up to return and assist Sandy in any way possible.

"Oh my gosh. Eric, we need to get to Lucy's house. I'll explain on the way," she said worriedly.

"What about Ruthie and the twins?"

"Go tell Ruthie she needs to watch them while we rush over to Lucy's to take care of something."

The couple hurried told Ruthie and hurried to the Kinkirk's home where chaos had started. As they reached the not so genial home, they saw an ambulance and Lucy holding Sandy's hand as she was carried inside the car. Although, there seemed to be a car wreck a few streets down as well.

"What has happened hear?" Annie's brow furrowed and she buried her face in Eric's wet nightshirt and shivered, shedding a tear.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Ruthie's POV**

My dad woke me up in the middle of the night, frantically, muttering something about going to Lucy's. He told me to watch the boys while they were out. Concern overcame me as I heard his scared voice and saw his face wrinkled with worry.

Both of the boys were up and we were sitting on the couch. The rain was heavy, and it seemed as if the whole world was crying. For some reason I felt emotional and began crying in front of the boys.

"What is wrong Ruthie?" asked Sam.

"I'm just tired, and my eyes are watering," I lied for their sake…and maybe even for mine.


	4. Could It Be Death

Eric and Annie decided to go see what happened at the other accident a few streets down. As they got closer their mouths dropped open in shock.

"Wh-what happened? Mar..Martin?" Annie whispered in an inaudible voice.

Eric's eyes were gray with sad and hurt.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Jack's POV**

"Mr. Camden? Mrs. Camden?" I asked upon seeing their familiar faces.

"Jack?" asked Mr. Camden, "What are you doing here?"

"I–"

"You didn't…did you?" he asked pointing to Martin's lifeless body.

I nodded my head, abashed.

"But Mr. Camden. It wasn't my fault, I assure you I'm a good driver. He appeared out of nowhere. Running away from something it seemed," I defended myself.

"Jack, we're not saying it's your fault. I believe," Mrs. Camden paused and looked up at Mr. Camden, "I believe he was running away from something and he didn't see you coming."

"I'm sorry. I've never been in an accident before. Is there anything I can do to help?" I asked.

"Jack, could you swing by our house and fill Ruthie in on everything? Please?" Mrs. Camden asked.

"Tell her to drop the boys of at the neighbor's house and bring her here," added Mr. Camden.

My heart raced at hearing Ruthie's name. I would get to see her! Yet, I would be the bearer of bad news…bad news that I had caused.

I glanced up at the Camden's faces. Their expressions were torn and their clothes wet from the rain that had begun to stop.

"I will tell Ruthie, Mr. and Mrs. Camden," I said, although, I was more than glad to, "and I'll bring her back here."

They nodded for me to go. But how could I tell Ruthie that I might've killed her best friend?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Ruthie's POV**

The kitchen was empty and lonely without my mom in it. I told the boys I would get them some ice cream. Thinking about what could've happened was scaring me. What if Kevin and Lucy got in a car wreck? What if something happened to Sandy and her baby? Is Savanah sick?

Martin must have heard about all this. I should call him. He'll bring me comfort.

After retrieving the phone and dialing the sequence of numbers which would call his cell phone, I handed the boys their ice cream and walked out of the room to sit on the stairs.

After four or five rings his answering machine came up. For some reason this gave me the chills. What if something happened to Martin?

There was a slight knocking at the door, and hoping it was Martin I opened it swiftly. Jack stood in front of me, wet from the rain, and with a sorrowful look on his face.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lucy sat with Sandy in the ambulance, holding her hand.

"How you doing Sandy?" she asked calmly.

"I feel fine, but," she began, "but Lucy, I'm scared. I'm scared for my baby, and I'm scared for myself. What is happening? Why did it hurt so badly? And why isn't it hurting now?"

"I don't know Sandy. Can you tell me what happened? All I saw was Martin trying to hit you and then you stepping on his foot. That didn't look good to me."

"Lucy, Martin came to find Kevin. He had to talk to him about something. And then, after I told him that I was watching Savanah for you, he asked me if the baby–" Sandy began groaning, "Lucy! It's hurting again!" Sandy shut her eyes hard.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Jack?" asked Ruthie an enigma look on her face.

"Ruthie. Your parents sent me here to get you. They told me to drop the boys off at the neighbor's," Jack answered with the look of love in his eyes. He loved the way she looked in her cute pink-polka-dot pajamas. Her hair was a curly mess, but it made her look all the more sweet.

"What's going on?" Ruthie replied in a reluctant voice.

"You need to see something," he answered.

After dropping off Sam and David at the neighbor's house, Ruthie got in Jack's car and they headed to Lucy's.

"What's going on?" Ruthie asked again.

"Ruthie, I–uh… I…" Jack stuttered, "Just follow me. You'll see."

Ruthie began tearing up. "Tell me Jack! What's going on? Is somebody hurt? Why did they send you?"

As they came closer to the scene of the crime, Jack decided it better if they walk the rest of the way there.

"ANSWER ME!" she yelled as Jack got out. Ruthie slammed her door shut as she ran towards him, "What is wrong with Lucy and Kevin? Is something wrong with Savanah?" Ruthie began sobbing.

Jack couldn't help but want to hold her in his arms and feel the warmth of her heart and tell her everything would be alright, but he didn't know if it would be. Without a word he began walking towards Eric and Annie. Ruthie followed.

When they had gotten to her parents, Ruthie noticed their tear streaked faces. After looking around, she noticed nothing. What was going on?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Ruthie's POV**

My mother was crying. My father was upset. Jack was silent. Kevin and Lucy were gone. Martin and Sandy were missing as well.

"Let's go inside," said my mom.

Without speaking a word we followed her into Lucy and Kevin's house. Inside we saw Kevin sitting on the couch. At least he's okay. I walked towards him and everybody followed. Jack even stayed with the group.

Soon everybody had surrounded me and I stood in the center of the gathering.

"Will someone tell me what's going on?"


	5. I Love You

Lucy began saying a little prayer. Her face was crumbled from worry. Sandy had been in pain on and off for three hours now. The thought of her losing the baby just crushed Lucy's heart. After all the progress Sandy had made, Lucy would hate fate. She would hate Martin. Little did she know the state he was in.

**Lucy's POV**

I may be making an assumption, but I'm pretty sure it's accurate. The only thing that could cause Sandy that pain is if the baby was injured severely. The postulation I've come up with is that Martin must have punched her in the stomach, forgetting the condition she stood before him in. What does he care though? Avoiding Sandy when he got her pregnant is such a cowardly thing to do. He practically hates her, but hate is a strong word. I know that she took part in the activity as well, but it is similar to when kids are cheating. The person who let the other kid cheat off of his or her paper is just as guilty as the cheater. Why can't Martin understand that?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Jack's POV**

It pained me to see Ruthie come to tears. As we told her the tale of the truth it seemed she knew something was up with Martin, her best friend in the world. I felt that I should comfort her, relieve her from the hurt she felt. With her parents standing closer to her than I, though, I felt it'd be better if I just looked, not touched.

In a flash Ruthie's sadness turned to anger. "Who was the DRUNK driver who did this?" she pushed out her voice through her grinding teeth, "I want him to go to jail forever and rot like a bruised banana!"

Nobody had told her that _I _was the one who hit Martin. I looked to Mr. and Mrs. Camden for recourse.

"Ruthie, honey, Martin ran in front of the car, on accident. Whoever the driver is should not be held responsible," Mrs. Camden said glancing at me.

"NO! MARTIN WOULDN'T DO THAT! WHO WAS THE DRUNK DRIVER?" she egged on.

There was a moment of silence.

"**WHO WAS IT?**" she screamed.

"Ruthie, don't be so loud, you'll wake Savanah," said Mrs. Camden.

"Too late," said the man as he removed himself from the circle that surrounded Ruthie. She seemed to have forgotten I was standing amidst them. I felt I should shrink away from the group; this was a family emotion.

Ruthie sobbed.

"Just tell me," she whispered as she looked up at the crowd in a sorrowful tone. As if on cue, Mr. and Mrs. Camden looked towards me; Ruthie's head following theirs.

"J-Jack?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sandy stood awoke, fearing for another spark of pain.

"I'm scared," she murmured. Lucy sat next to her worry keeping her from leaving.

"Me too," said Lucy, although it was hard to admit that she felt the same. Lucy was supposed to be Sandy's encourager, but today she felt useless.

"What if it's a miscarriage Lucy? After all I've been through…" Sandy began to cry as thoughts came to her. She might not be able to hold the baby like she held Savanah, ever. This made sobs come to her in seconds at a time.

Subsequently, a doctor came in, ready to release the news. His eyes were not holding a look of happiness. Gray clouds of pity filled the white's of his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry Sandy."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Martin had no comfort. Nobody followed him onto the ambulance. He lay in his hospital bed, lifeless. Doctors surrounded him.

From the doctors comments were made.

"Poor boy."

"He brought it upon himself."

"Not necessarily."

"Poor, poor boy."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"J-Jack?" Ruthie put out in the air leaving dead silence.

The ice was broken with another one of Ruthie's sobs.

"Ruthie, please don't cry. He ran out in front of me. I was driving safely," Jack tried to say, but Ruthie ran out of the living room into the bathroom. Jack followed.

"Ruthie! Please, Ruthie! Don't be mad!" he expressed with worry. By the time he reached her, she had locked herself in the bathroom. He knocked persistently on the door.

"Go away!"

"Ruthie, it was an accident. Martin didn't mean to run in the middle of the street, and I didn't mean to hit him."

"How do I know your not lying? You were mad at him anyways from the other night."

"Ruthie, even if I was, which I'm not, do you think I'd actually kill him?"

"DON'T SAY YOU KILLED HIM! HE'S NOT DEAD!" Ruthie sobbed some more.

"Ruthie, please let me talk to you face to face."

"Why should I?"

"Because…I'm in love with you."

* * *

**Hi everybody. This chapters a bit shorter than the others, but I just had to leave it at Jack admitting his feelings. As for Martin, you'll have to wait and see what happens to him… **

**Also, does anybody know what gender Sandy's baby is? I either forgot or they haven't mentioned it yet. Thanks for the reviews!**

**- Jambaa (Jam)**


	6. The Truth

Martin fluttered his eyes as he came out of the trauma he had previously been in.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**That's right. I didn't kill him.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A quick scan around the room was necessary, for he hadn't a clue where he was. No memories filled his head. Too feeble to say a word, he grunted hoping someone would hear him.

There was a faint sound at the door. Weakly lifting his head, he looked to see who had entered his hospital room. After seeing a doctor his head dropped back to his pillow; it seemed to lifelessly sink deeper and deeper into the white fluff.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Ruthie's POV**

Martin. Martin. He's alive. He's alive. Martin. Martin. He's ali-

"Ruthie…" Jack screamed from outside of the bathroom door.

"Don't say you killed him! He's not dead!" I screamed at him, fearing I was the wrong one.

Martin. Martin. He's alive. He's alive. Martin. Martin. He's ali-

"Ruthie, please let me talk to you face to face," Jack sounded like he was crying.

"Why should I?" I smirked.

"Because…I'm in love with you."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

For a minute everything stood still. Ruthie was staring at the bathroom door which Jack stood stiffly behind. Jack stood straight waiting for Ruthie's response. Downstairs the rest of the Camdens were sitting still. Kevin held Savanah. It was close to morning.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

People surrounded Martin's hospital bed, happiness and joy frosting their faces.

"The boy's alive!" one doctor yelled.

"Call his family!" a nurse said.

"Hey son, can you give us a number for you family?"

Martin closed his eyes and began searching his aching head for an answer. Nothing. Again he tried to think of a familiar thought. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing.

"Son, can you give us a number to call?" the doctor repeated softer.

"I…I don't know," he sputtered out.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jack, terrified at what he had just admitted, knocked at the door gently.

"Ruthie, I'm sorry."

Staring at the door still, Ruthie stood in shock.

_He loves me? I thought, I thought he…_

Ruthie quickly thought of something to break the silence which hung in the air.

"Jack… can you take me to Martin?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Lucy's POV**

I felt horrible. Sandy and I had been crying together for the past five minutes after the doctor told us the terrible news. The baby was not alive. There was a 'missed miscarriage'. The doctors noted that they would need to remove the baby from Sandy's body.

"Lucy, I don't understand. Why would God do this to me?" Sandy sobbed.

"Sandy, God has different ways to bless people. This could be a blessing in disguise," I said, although my own judgment seemed unbelievable during the moment.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After getting permission from Ruthie's parents, Jack had gotten permission to drive Ruthie to the hospital where Martin had been confined to. Annie, Eric, and Kevin would follow Jack's car.

"Ruthie," Annie called her daughter, "I know that you are very angry at Jack. But honey, even though I don't know for sure, I don't think it was Jack's fault. Kevin was telling us that Martin had come over to his house, not knowing Sandy was watching Savanah. He and Lucy were coming home when they saw Martin standing in the doorway and Sandy inside crying. He thinks that when they stopped the car and ran up to stop the ruckus, Martin fled away from him in fright. He chased him, but only found him lying in the middle of the street, limply. Before any of us knew it, both Martin and Sandy were on their way to the hospital, Lucy going with Sandy."

"Why would Sandy need to go to the hospital?" asked Ruthie.

"I don't know, honey. Pray for them both though. I love you," Annie said as Ruthie followed Jack to his car.

During the drive to the hospital, there was a silence too awkward to break.

"Jack," Ruthie blurted, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have blamed you without knowing the whole story."

"Ruthie, I feel that it is my fault, but I don't want it to be. I wish it had never happened."

"Where were you driving that late at night?"

Jack froze. He remembered. He was going to see Ruthie. All he could think about was Ruthie. The guilt sunk in.

"I-I was going to see you, but then I realized it was 10:30 and decided I would just past your house instead."

Ruthie frowned and thought back to what he had said earlier.

"Jack, I thought we agreed we weren't going to date."

"Ruthie, that was a mistake. I love you."

"Jack. Don't say that," Ruthie said looking at the flip-flops she had thrown on. She was still wearing her pink polka dot pajamas.

Jack pulled to a stop in the hospital parking lot.

"Ruthie, it's true. I just want to know one thing," he looked at her beautiful and unique eyes, "Do you love me?"


	7. Amnesia

"Can you remember anything?"

"No."

"Your name?"

"No."

"Friends, family?"

"No."

The doctor who was questioning Martin stood back and muttered something under his breath to the nurse.

"You know…nothing. Is this right?"

"Yes. Please stop asking me the same questions. I don't remember anything. My head hurts a little though," he responded.

The doctor stood back again.

"I think he has anterograde amnesia."

The nurse looked at Martin sympathetically.

"How are we going to identify him?"

"All we know is that his name is Martin."

As if on cue, Ruthie and Jack walked through the door. Simultaneously, so did Annie, Eric and Kevin. (Savanah was being babysat)

"Martin! You're alive!" Ruthie yelled running to give him a hug. The rest of the family followed, beaming.

"Whoa!" Martin yelled pushing himself out of Ruthie's hug. This made her frown, and she looked to the doctor for an explanation.

"He doesn't remember a thing. We believe he may have anterograde amnesia."

Ruthie's throat swelled up and surprisingly, she turned to Jack looking for comfort.

Eric frowned upon seeing Ruthie cozy up to Jack.

"How long does this last doctor?" asked Annie, worriedly.

"I can't say. If this is only temporary, he'll start remembering his older memories first. Then gradually he will move on to remember the rest."

"What do you mean _if_?" Kevin asked.

"Well… it may be permanent."

Ruthie walked towards Martin's bed.

"You don't remember me?"

"As much as I want to…I can't," Martin sighed.

"When can he come home, doctor?" asked Eric.

"Well, he can go home with you today. Perhaps if he is around the people he used to remember, everything will come back."

"Eric, why don't you call Martin's father. We should've told him by now," suggested Annie. Eric nodded in agreement and left the room.

Ruthie's heart was crushed. Even if Martin did once have feelings for her, chances were, she would not know, ever. Martin got out of bed, rubbing his bruised head.

"So, what's my name?"

Ruthie was the first to answer, "Martin. Martin Brewer."

"I need to pick up the twins. Our neighbors have been outstandingly generous in babysitting them for us. Ruthie, why don't you come with us?" Annie asked.

"Mom, no. I want to go with Jack and take Martin home. Since his dad's out of town can he stay with us? Please mom. He needs me-us," Ruthie pleaded.

"Okay, go ahead." Annie left the room, Kevin following her.

"Martin, were going to take you home. We'll explain things on the way," said Jack.

As they got into the car, Jack stared at Ruthie. She still hadn't given him an answer yet. Their eyes met.

"So what's your name?" asked Martin noticing their staring.

"I'm Ruthie," she said as she slammed the car door. She sat in the back next to Martin feeling it would be easier for him to talk to her.

"I'm Jack," he said starting the car.

"Are you two…together?"

Jack looked at Ruthie.

"No," Ruthie answered first. Jack stared at her in a strange disappointment, but continued her sentence.

"We're just friends."

"You and I are best friends. Without you, I don't know what I'd do," Ruthie said making Martin smile and Jack jealous.

Ruthie explained Martin's history, how she knew it, to Martin on the way home. Jack listened silently. He felt that even without his memory, Ruthie was attracted to Martin.

They reached the Camden's house and as they got out, almost the whole family was there to greet them (except for Mary, Matt, and Lucy).

Everyone had been given the news and advice to have a happy, normal mien. They wanted Martin's memory back.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lucy was on her way home, leaving Sandy at the hospital for the operation of removing the baby. It seemed like days since she had been home.

She decided to stop at her parent's house first and tell them the bad news. She found her family, including her husband and daughter, eating dinner. As she saw Martin, anger overwhelmed her.

Annie was the first to notice Lucy's presence.

"Lucy, honey!" she yelled making everyone turn to look. Annie ran towards her and gave her a hug, "How's Sandy?"

Before she answered, she looked around at everyone. Her eyes stared at Martin's for the longest.

"I have some bad news. Sandy's baby has been miscarried," she said, her gaze struck Martin to see his reaction. It was plain. Breaking out in anger, Lucy marched over to him, "You insensitive jerk! _YOUR_ baby has just died because of you, and you don't even react to the news," she yelled shaking her head.

"Lucy, stop!" yelled Ruthie, "You don't understand. Martin has been in the hospital too, you know. He didn't just escape home. As he was running away from the big mess that, I don't know whose fault it was, started, he was hit by a car. Jack was the driver. He's been in the hospital. The doctors said he had amnesia. He almost died," Ruthie was breaking down in tears. Realizing the state she was in she excused herself from the table and ran to her room.

Lucy closed her eyes realizing her mistake. Upon opening them, she looked around.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know."

Martin was in the most shock at the moment. The Camden's had filled him in on several things: his family, his friends, baseball, and his love life. Yet, they hadn't told him that he was a soon to be father. They didn't tell him he was hit by a car, a car Jack was driving. His head ached as he got up and followed Ruthie upstairs.

There was a silence.

"Boys, why don't you go upstairs," Annie told Sam and David.

"But mom, we're not finished," commented Sam.

"Boys, please go upstairs," said Eric, "to your rooms."

"Mom, I'm sorry. I didn't know. But Martin caused the miscarriage. I was angry. So far he's been acting so rude to Sandy, and I just couldn't take it," Lucy said guiltily.

Annie looked to Eric.

"Don't feel bad honey. Everything has been so hectic and busy for you lately. All of this happened so sudden and all of us are acting a little crazy," Annie said.

"And you never know, this may be a blessing in disguise," added Eric.

This made Lucy smile as she remembered saying that to Sandy. It made her feel like everything would be alright.


	8. Do You Still Love Me

Martin followed Ruthie to her room seeking answers. The door was shut tight, and he knocked lightly.

"It's Martin."

"Come in."

He found her sitting on her bed toying with her brunette hair.

"I was hoping you could tell me something, because from the way you were telling me about my life, it sounded like I was a pretty nice guy. Yet, when I heard that girl say I had a baby that was miscarried, it sounded like I might be some kind of player. Did I get someone pregnant? And then did I cause her to lose the baby?"

Ruthie missed the old Martin already.

"Martin, you are the nicest guy I've ever known. When you told me you got Sandy pregnant, I cried and hated you. But it happened, and I accepted it. You see, there was a big misunderstanding. The way you tried to tell me about Sandy and the baby, it sounded like you said that you _loved_ me. And, I loved you too. It was such a shock to discover you weren't telling me you loved me, but that you were saying, 'I got Sandy pregnant.'"

Martin felt guilt for his actions, even though he didn't recall any such happenings.

"So what you're saying is that I'm nice, but I got someone pregnant?"

"Yes. Lately, though, you've been kind of a jerk towards Sandy. You avoided her. You wouldn't talk to her. You pretty much hated her. You didn't want anything to do with her. You went on one date with her in the summer and it happened, but you wouldn't accept it."

"So lately I haven't been so nice?"

"No."

…

"So, you loved me?"

"I did."

"Why?"

"Because you're lovable," Ruthie smiled, missing the old Martin even more.

He laughed softly.

"Who do you love now? Jack? When I first met you, well after my accident, I thought you two were together."

"He's two years older than me, but the truth is, I used to like him. I wanted to go out with him, but my dad thought he was too old for me. I had to go through a lot to get permission. But then when I did have the permission, I didn't want to go out with him. Jack and I both realized that the age difference was too awkward, at least I did. I thought he did, but just recently…"

"What? What happened recently?"

"A lot. Everything went crazy. I just about died when I heard about your accident. I'm just glad you're alive. Anyways, during all the chaos, Jack told me that he loved me. I didn't know how to respond to that, so I just changed the subject. That's when we decided to go to the hospital to see you. At first I was afraid, but I knew I had to face it. Then as we drove together in Jack's car, he brought it back up, asking me if I loved him back. There have been several awkward moments I've been in lately. Again I changed the subject, saying I wanted to see you before I told him."

"Do you love him?"

Ruthie found herself talking to Martin like he was himself. She felt he still had that essence that she loved about him, that made it easy to talk to him.

"I don't know. I didn't even think about it until he brought it up. I was completely clueless. I was so preoccupied with other things. I had a lot on my mind."

"Ruthie? Do you still love me?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Ruthie's POV**

Of course I still loved him. But he's not the same person. I still love Martin Brewer, but Martin Brewer isn't Martin Brewer anymore. He's a whole knew person. Of course, he'll have the same likes and dislikes, won't he? He'll still like baseball. He's still Martin, just without all the experiences, right? He's the same person, but he just doesn't remember anything he's been through. Or does he still like baseball? Is he a totally different person? I don't know. I want Martin Brewer. I want the old Martin Brewer.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Do you think we should check on Martin and Ruthie?" asked Annie, concerned.

"Mom, let them be. I'm sure Ruthie misses the old Martin and is filling him in on everything. I think it'd be better if Martin heard about Sandy and the baby from her. Meanwhile, Sandy is undergoing surgery either right now, or soon. I want to get back to her and comfort her," said Lucy, feeling better than she was previously.

"I think maybe one of us should go. You need to catch up with your husband and daughter," commented Eric.

"Are you sure? I mean Sandy might feel more comfortable if I went."

"Honey, she'll understand, just let one of us go for now and then after you have dinner and get changed you can come down to comfort her," said Annie.

"Alright mom. I'll see you later. Thanks for the help."

Annie turned to Eric and sighed. "There's so much to do, so many people to tell," she said.

"You tell Ruthie to stay here and watch the twins. I think she and Martin need some time alone to get reacquainted, sort of. I'm going with you to Sandy.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Jack's POV**

Everything's crazy now. I feel like I'm the culprit, the causer. If I hadn't longed for Ruthie and been so obsessed, maybe Martin wouldn't have amnesia. But love can't be helped. I'm crazy about her. I think I'm even wilder about her than before.

I may even be jealous of Martin. He's been in a car accident and he has amnesia and I'm jealous of him. I really must be crazy about her.

How could it have come to this? Why is it that I first realized that she was too young, and then I realized I didn't care if she was too young because she was too perfect? Everything that makes me crazy I bring about myself.

But that doesn't change a thing. I still am in love with her whether she loves me or not.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ruthie thought long and hard before giving Martin an answer. If Martin wasn't the same person, and he had feelings for her, he wouldn't now. But if Martin were to fall in love with her without knowing their past experiences… but it wouldn't be the same Martin. It would be a different person. He would be different.

As Martin waited for an answer, he realized the subject might be raw still. He didn't want to push her into saying something she didn't want to say.

Ruthie and Martin's thoughts were interrupted when Annie walked in.

"Hi Ruthie. Hi Martin," she said trying to make things familiar to Martin by saying names constantly, "Will you watch Sam and David while Dad and I go check on Sandy?"

"Sure, mom."

"Oh, and make sure they're in bed by 8:30. I love you. Bye Martin."

"Bye, uh-" Martin stopped forgetting Annie's name.

"Mrs. Camden," Annie answered for him.

"Bye Mrs. Camden," he smiled.

She was off at that.

"Well, Martin, I guess I need to give you an answer."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**This is a pretty long one. Reviews are MUCH APPRECIATED! This is the third chapter I've written today. I'm on a roll. Well, hope you liked! Now go review: )**

**- Jambaa**


	9. Ruthie's Answer

Jack had gone home after he took Martin and Ruthie home. He didn't quite know what to say so he just left. After being with Ruthie for a while, he realized why he had decided not to date her. She was still so young. Two years difference was more than it sounded. He had embarrassed himself to the fullest extent by admitting his feelings. Now he realized that he wasn't sure if he actually did love Ruthie. He loved loving Ruthie. He loved love, not Ruthie. After thinking about it deeply, he decided that he should call her and erase himself from her slate of problems to deal with. She already had Martin to deal with, and he had the slightest inkling that she loved Martin. This would certainly complicate things. It was his best bet to call her.

"Hello?" she answered the phone so innocently.

"Hello, Ruthie? It's Jack. How are you?" he asked trying to begin a casual conversation.

"Great, Martin's here and he's doing great. I mean, he hasn't remembered anything yet, but he's doing well. How are you?" she asked continuing the conversation.

"Good. Anyways, I called because I needed to talk to you about what I said earlier. I was kind of crazy," Jack laughed nervously. Ruthie responded with a short laugh.

"Okay, go ahead," she said hoping she wouldn't have to reject him.

"I didn't really mean it. Everything was a mess, as you know. I think I said it more out of sorrow then love. Ruthie, I like you a lot, but it's not love. I'm just calling so that you wouldn't have to worry about giving me an answer," Jack explained. Ruthie let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks for calling me and telling me Jack. I didn't want to have to call you and say I didn't love you. It would've been quite awkward," Ruthie laughed.

"Oh, so you don't love me?" asked Jack, joking around.

"Jack, I like you a lot, but it's not love," said Ruthie imitating Jack. Together they laughed.

"Well, I'll see you later Ruthie. Maybe sometime we can go out for a burger, but not as a date."

"Yah that would be cool. Well, I'll talk to you later, Jack. Thanks for helping me with this whole Martin thing," said Ruthie.

"Uh, anytime," Jack replied not knowing exactly how he had been of any assistance.

"Bye."

Ruthie hung up the phone feeling great. Jack didn't really love her, and he was out of her hair, in a good way though.

She went back to Martin and asked him if he wanted to go downstairs.

"We can get some pie if you want. I think my mom made some," she offered.

"Sounds good to me," Martin replied.

"That was Jack. I'm so relieved that he called," Ruthie said as they walked down the stairs.

"Why, what'd he say? If you don't mind my asking," said Martin politely.

"He said that when he said he loved me, he didn't mean _he loved me_ exactly. He was just caught up in the hectic thunderstorm we were all going through with you and Sandy."

"Oh."

"Yah, it's great that he said that too, because I was afraid I was going to have to reject him."

Martin and Ruthie both laughed shortly, as she got out two plates, forks, and the pie.

"Wow, this looks delicious," Martin said.

"Mom's pie is always good. You loved her pie," said Ruthie, missing the old Martin again. She looked down at the pie, thinking of some old times.

"Then I'm sure I'll like it now," he answered.

Ruthie served them each a slice and they sat at the bar. After he tasted it, Martin was in love with the pie.

"I'm glad you like it," Ruthie said smiling.

"Ruthie? Have I ever had a girlfriend that I loved?" Martin asked. Ruthie played with her pie.

"Meredith Davies," said Ruthie.

"Meredith Davies? I told her I loved her?"

"Yep, you told me everything about her. You sure loved her."

"What happened? I mean, why aren't we still together?"

"Well, you told her you got Sandy pregnant and she broke up with you," Ruthie answered.

"Seems like a lot of people hated me after that."

"It seems."

_But it only _seems_ like that._

"Are you done?" asked Ruthie pointing to the pie.

"Yah," he answered and he handed her the plate. Ruthie put them in the sink.

"Do you mind if I check on Sam and David real quick?" asked Ruthie.

"No, go ahead," said Martin. As she left he thought about her. He couldn't help but wonder if he ever loved her before he lost his memory. It seemed like everybody loved her. Flashback:

"_So, you loved me?"_

"_I did."_

…

"_Ruthie? Do you still love me?"_

When Ruthie came back down the stairs, Martin was startled out of his flashback.

"The boys are going to bed now. So, what do you want to do?" asked Ruthie.

"Get my memory back."

…

"Ruthie, do you think if I do get my memory back I'll forget my memory now? Like do you think my old memory will overlap my new memory?"

"I really don't know."

Flashback: (Ruthie)

"_So, you loved me?"_

"_I did."_

…

"_Ruthie? Do you still love me?"_

…

"_Well, Martin, I guess I need to give you an answer."_

Ruthie realized that she had never given Martin an answer. She wasn't sure of her answer. She didn't know if he meant if she loved the old Martin or the new Martin, or both.

_I'm so confused. I do love him, but I loved him before, which means I love him now, but he's not himself now. Do I love him now?_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Annie and Eric stood were in the waiting room while Sandy was in surgery.

"Should one of us be in there for her?" he asked.

"I think so, but I don't know if she would want it to be one of us," answered Annie.

"I hope Lucy gets here soon," said Eric.

As if on cue, Lucy walked through the doors into the waiting room.

"How is she?" she immediately asked as soon as she saw her parents.

"We weren't sure if we should go in, so we don't know," answered Eric.

"I don't think they've gone into surgery yet," added Annie.

"I'm going in," Lucy said running towards her room.

As she burst through the doors she saw Sandy lying in bed and a doctor or two standing in the corner.

"May I come in?" she asked, although she had already busted through the doors without asking. A small nod was given and Lucy made her way over to Sandy.

"How are you?" she asked.

"Scared. I'm afraid it's going to hurt. Plus, I'm so overwhelmed at all this happening that I'm just flustered with emotions," said Sandy with a frightened look on her face.

"Hang in there," Lucy felt sorry for her. She was going to lose the baby. She had already lost the baby.

_Poor Sandy._

"How's Martin," Sandy asked bravely.

"Oh my gosh, I totally forgot to tell you. As he was running away from our house, and Kevin, he ran into the street and got hit by a car. The hitter was a guy that Ruthie had wanted to go out with. Later, after Martin had woken up, they found out he had amnesia. He's at home now with Ruthie. He can't remember anything."

"Wow. It seems like this has affected so many lives. All it took was…"

"Sandy, you never did finish telling me what happened, and Martin can't."

Flashback:

"_So, this is actually…real?"_

"_Seems to be, and Martin, I don't mean to be rude, but you have been absolutely no help at all. You avoid me. You hate me, but Martin, look at this, this is a real living thing. We made it. Now, if you don't want to be involved, that's fine, because I don't see how you could help anyways."_

"_Look Sandy, this is not my fault, and I don't feel sorry for you! This was eventually going to happen to you, you know that. Sleeping around with guys isn't safe. I just happen to be the unlucky guy that got you pregnant. And I admit, what we did was stupid, but I didn't intend to even do this. You got me into this."_

Sandy told Lucy what she had said to Martin and Martin had said to her.

"Then I remember I started crying, but the melancholy turned to fury, and I slapped him. After that, Martin was trying to hit me, I think, because I was struggling to hold him back. In defense, I stabbed his toes with my foot. The next thing I saw was you coming up behind Martin; Kevin looked stark angry as he followed you," explained Sandy.

"So, Martin never hit you?" asked Lucy confused.

"No, I was the one who started it. I—I'm sorry."

"Don't be. But if Martin didn't cause the miscarriage, then what did?" asked Lucy.

"The doctors explained to me that sometimes it just happens. There are certain things that can cause it, but it wasn't Martin."

"All this time I thought Martin had caused it. I even made him think he caused it," Lucy said, ashamed.

One of the doctors came over to Sandy and asked, "Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Sandy," Lucy began, "do you want me to stay here with you?"

"Yes, please."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N : I don't know anything really about miscarriages, so I'm just going to skip the surgery part.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lucy ran out of Sandy's hospital room to fill her parents in on the news.

"The surgery was successful; the baby is out. Sandy's just resting right now," exclaimed Lucy.

"Oh, I'm glad," said Annie.

"Lucy, do you mind if we go home? The boys are probably asleep by now, and we don't want to drop everything on Ruthie and Martin," said Eric.

"Oh yah, go ahead. I'll take Sandy home when she's ready. I'll see you later. Bye!" After Lucy waved, she headed back in Sandy's room.

"I've been in the hospital so long, I can't wait until I get home," Sandy said.

"I'll take you home whenever you're ready. And you're welcome to stay with Kevin, Savanah and I until you're ready to go home."

"Thanks so much Lucy. I mean, you've helped me through this from the beginning to the end. I don't know what I'd do without you," Sandy said giving Lucy a hug, "Remember when you said this was a blessing in disguise?"

"Yah," Lucy thought back to when she had said that. She didn't believe herself, but now she knew it really was a blessing in disguise.

"Well, I think you're right, Lucy. This is a blessing in disguise. I've learned my lesson, and I feel like a whole new person. Maybe God just wanted to give me a wake up call," Sandy smiled, "It would have been nice to have a cute little baby of my own, but not at my age. When I'm old enough, _and_ married, I'll have a chance have as many as I want," Sandy and Lucy laughed, "Not that I'm going to have _a lot_."

"I'm so proud of you Sandy. You've done what no average teen has done. You've been brave and stayed strong throughout this whole thing. You didn't let your hope down when you heard about the news. You've acted so mature. I'm just so proud of you," Lucy said inviting Sandy in for another hug.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Martin, remember earlier when you asked me if I loved you still?" Ruthie asked.

"Yah."

"Well, this is complicated. The truth is, yes, I _did_ love you, the old you."

"Oh, I see," said Martin looking down at his shoes.

"Wait, there's more. You see, even now, I feel like I've known you forever. You're still the same person Martin, to me you are."

"What does that mean?" he asked looking her straight in the eyes.

"It means I love you," Ruthie said.

After that was out in the open Ruthie leaned in and kissed Martin deeply. He kissed her back, knowing that he loved her. The kiss became more passionate and sweet with every passing second. Then they broke the kiss and looked at each others eyes. They were so close they could feel each others breath on their cheeks.

"Ruthie, I remember."

**The End**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Okay, that's a wrap, and when Martin says he remembers, it means he got his memory back. Anyways, this is the very first story that I've finished. : )**

**What do you think about the story? Do you think I should write a sequel? I'd _love_ it if you told me in a review. : )**

**Oh, and I would like to thank all the reviewers out there who have followed every chapter to the end, and reviewed. ; ) **

**Okay, go review: )**

**- Jambaa**


End file.
